Generally, earthmoving work at a worksite is carried out based on a planned profile prepared prior to execution of the construction work at the worksite. Further, during the execution of the construction work, a site profile of the construction work may be generated by monitoring the worksite using un-manned aerial systems. In conventional method, the site profile is subtracted from the planned profile to analyze the construction work at the worksite. The planned profile may be prepared based on the amount of material to be transferred at the worksite, routes of the machine involved in the construction works and the distance to be travelled by the machine, which may not be helpful in anticipating desired cost, productivity, and a turn-around time associated with the construction work.
U.S. Patent Publication Number 2013/0035978, hereinafter referred to as '978 publication discloses a computer implemented route determination system. The computer implemented route determination system includes a route generator, a cost scenario generator, and a report generator. The route generator is configured to define a plurality of routes on which move a material between a construction site and a destination site of a plurality of possible destination sites. The cost scenario generator is configured to determine cost scenarios associated with the plurality of routes. The report generator is configured to generate a report which identifies the routes and the cost scenarios for the destination site. However, the '978 publication does not disclose a method of controlling construction work at the worksite.